1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mooring device and more particularly to the boat mooring device for securing a boat to a soil layer.
2. Background of the Invention
Mooring a vessel allows the vessel to remain stationary within a body of water. Many types of devices may be used for mooring a vessel to a fixed object, such as a pier. However, if the vessel is located in open waters, mooring the vessel may be troublesome. Furthermore, if the vessel is located within open swallow water and/or the vessel may be subject to within close proximity to the vessel resulting in further complications in mooring a vessel. Several attempts in the prior art have been made to provide a solution to mooring a vessel in swallow open water.
U.S. Pat. No. 910,090 to Schilling discloses a pushing pole for boats comprising a rod or pole, a spherical head and a hemispherical socket secured to the pole, and the head secured to the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,164,361 to C. Kilgore discloses a kit for propelling water crafts comprising a jointed pole, a detachable collapsible head, and a pair of detachable paddle blades. The head and detachable paddle blades are interchangeably usable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,130 to A. Brodie discloses a punting device comprises a socket, a pull out pin passing transversely through the socket. A pair of blades are pivotally carried by the extended ends of the pin and centrally notched to escape the socket and permit of the up and down swinging of the blades. Stop means are carried by the socket and engagable with the blades to arrest them in a position substantially t right angles to the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,410 to R. Johnson discloses a combination of an elongated shaft, one end of which constitutes a handle, a reinforcing cap secured to the opposite end having a hook portion thereon extending rearwardly towards the handle. A pair of paddle vanes are carried by the shaft and extend outwardly from opposite sides of the shaft, intermediate the handle and capped end thereof. The vanes are positioned substantially in a common plane, the hook portion lying substantially in the plane of the vanes. The end edges of the latter are adjacent the capped end of the shaft are inclined outwardly and rearwardly towards the handle end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,795 to G. Snodgrass discloses a punting pole for pushing a boat through waters having vegetable growths such as wild rice, including a handle and a head attached to one end of the handle. The head has a pair of rigid arms forkedly extending from the end of the pole in the same plane but in symmetrical opposition and adapted to embrace and gather into a clump a plurality of plants as the forked end is pushed against the plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,750 to R. Tourneau discloses an apparatus for aiding a ship to move on or off a beach. The apparatus comprises a pair pusher members each in the form of a rigid beam having gear teeth extending longitudinally thereof, and having an enlarged foot portion at each end thereof. A pair of gear reductions each have an output shaft with an output pinion fixed to the shaft. The gear reductions are fixed to the ship at opposite sides thereof with their respective output shafts extended outwardly from the ships side. A carriage journalled is on each of the output shaft. Each carriage includes means for supporting a respective pusher member beneath the respective output shaft for longitudinal reciprocal movement. The output pinion engages the gear teeth of the respective pusher member. Means drive the gear reductions to control the longitudinal position of the respective pusher members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,261 to G. Snodgraass discloses a punting pole for pushing a boat through shallow water comprising an elongated handle and a head secured to one end of the handle. The head comprises a ferrule for receiving the end of the handle. A fork on the forward end of the ferrule provided by forwardly and outwardly extending divergent arms disposed in a common plane substantially coinciding with and parallel to the longitudinal axis of the handle. The inner surfaces of the arms provide a flat continuous surface having an arcuate central portion merging into a straight flat portion on each arm extending outwardly and forwardly at an angle to the axis of the handle. Each straight portion merges into a curved portion terminating at the end of each arm. A tangent to the curved portion at the end of each arm is substantially parallel to the axis of the handle. The width of the straight flat portions are substantially less than the width of the central arcuate portion and flare outwardly to the ends of the curved portions. Whereby the width of the ends of the curved portions are substantially greater than the width of the arcuate central portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,139 to J. Duckett discloses a boat hook and docking device which comprises a shaft and a head secured to an outer end of the shaft. The head has spaced outwardly extending prongs thereon ending in surface engaging tips and defining a yoke opening in an outward direction from the shaft and in the same general direction as the axis of the shaft. The configuration of the yoke is such to except a right angle, while the surface engaging tips contact the sides of the right angle without contact between the yoke and the apex of the right angle as long as the angle between a line along the axis of the shaft and a line bisecting a right angle is between zero and about 30 degrees on either side of zero. An inwardly extending prong on the head defines a hook opening in an inward direction along the shaft. The depth of the hook opening along a line parallel to the axis of the shaft is more than one half the width of the opening taken along a line from the tip of the inwardly extending prong perpendicular to the axis of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,912 to S. Perlick discloses a boat floatingly supported on the surface of a natural body of water, at least two posts are located on opposite sides of the boat and adapted to be vertically imbedded in the floor of the water body with their upper ends extending above the upper sides of the boat. Each of the posts have a clamping means secured thereto and to the boat. Each of the clamping means comprises a sleeve at least partially surrounding the post. Means on the sleeve adjustably secure the same against vertical movement on the post in a vertical position determined by the extent to which the post projects into the water and into the floor of the water body. A clamping member is slightly secured to the sleeve and has a boat engaging portion extending over the inner edge of the boat. Cam means are located outwardly of the boat engaging portion of the clamping means and cooperate with the clamping member and the sleeve for moving the clamping member to draw such boat engaging portion against the inner side of the boat to claim the boat against the sleeve. The cam means are quickly releasable to permit the clamping member to be moved in a position in which the boat can be released from the clamping means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,569 to L. Chauvin discloses a device and its method of use with small fishing, utility and pleasure boats to prevent their grounding on the water bottom or to protect their propulsion unit from contact therewith. This is accomplished by the present invention which comprises an adjustable shaft member fitted in a cooperating support assembly mounted on the boat. The elevation of the shaft is adjusted such that its end strikes the water bottom before the bottom of the boat or its propulsion unit does so.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,099 to H. Conover discloses a telescoping combination Boat Hook and Boat Pole and will lock in extended (or long) position or lock in closed (or short) position as need arises in handling of boat and where a boat hook or boat pole is needed for same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,531 to D. Norton discloses a telescoping pole with a protruding-shaped foot arrangement at the forward end of its smaller diameter section. This section is provided with a sealed, flotation chamber. Protected alignment markers are provided on the smaller diameter section. The feet are provided with a device for catching a piling or the like from behind, for pulling a boat forwards and with a device for guiding the pole down a fishing line for freeing a snagged lure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,717 to R. Rebeck discloses a holder for a push pole for maintaining a push pole within reach of a user includes a push pole holding portion and a mounting portion. The push pole holding portion is dimensioned to releasably hold the push pole. The mounting portion is configured to be positioned on the user's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,480 to R. Schaller discloses a push pole for propelling a boat comprising an elongated straight pole having a first and second end and a foot extending from the second end of the elongated pole. The foot consists of two prongs where the first prong extends coaxially in relation to the elongated pole and the second prong has an arcuate shape disposed towards the first prong. The first prongs has a spiraled configuration between a spade-like terminus and the elongated pole. The second prong has a spade-like terminus. The configuration of the foot provides for efficient insertion and release of the prongs from the floor of a waterway.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,197 to F. Pohlman discloses a device for operating and anchoring a watercraft in congested and hazardous water areas is provided with a spud assembly for easy operation. A pole is provided for moving a watercraft in shallow water. The pole functions through an operating cylinder connected to a maneuvering ring. The spud assembly has a locking device for locking the maneuvering ring and the operating cylinder against movement in order to anchor the watercraft with the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,073 to D. Waldrop discloses an aesthetically pleasing anchor system designed to quickly anchor and release a boat in shallow water with minimal effort and little to no distraction from other activities such as fishing, which has an anchor sleeve containing a sleeve liner through which an anchor pole with a pointed bottom end passes through. The anchor pole extends below the hull of a boat into the lake or river bottom beneath, and which anchor pole can engage a locking insert when the anchor pole is twisted in either direction. The locking insert located in a notch cut out of the sleeve liner allows the anchor pole to be locked in a stowed position, and which has an upper flange which engages a hand grip wrapped around the top of the anchor pole, preventing the top end of the anchor pole from dropping completely through the boat hull, and which has a bottom flange attached to the boat hull bottom through which the anchor pole passes.
U.S. Pat. No. D519,820 to D. Newman et al. discloses an ornamental design for an extension pole, as shown and described.
Although some of the devices of the prior art have addressed these problems none has successfully solved the overall issue. Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a mooring device which maintains the vessel in a stationary position within a body of water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mooring device that may be promptly and simply installed and removed from the utility position.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.